Ojalá hubieras sido tú
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Él sabía que ella siempre lo usó, que siempre iba a con él porque necesitaba algo, pero no le molestó, es más, le encantó.


**Buenas, buenas. U,U **

**Hoy les vengo con algo nuevo, y es meramente porque quise y se acabó :C y porque me encanta esta caricatura, los fics, y toda la profundidad que le puedes hallar a una caricatura para mayores de 10 años. :Y **

**Y para buscar una escusa, es mi especial del día de las madres, o sea, este fic contiene amor fraternal, get it? **

**Bueno, como quiera estaré en finales estas semanas, así que tampoco crean que apareceré por aquí seguido. :T **

**Sin más remedio, les dejo el fic. :D **

**Disfruten. **

* * *

Ojalá hubieras sido tú

Cuando ya se había dado cuenta, ya era tarde. Y, no es que fuera algo realmente malo, oh, no. En realidad, fue lo único estable y decente, que pueda tener en su vida. Puesto, estaba siempre solo, a nadie le importaba lo que dijera, hiciera, se viera, o pensara, y él se dio cuenta.  
Hasta que Jack Spicer conoció a la bruja Wuya.

Era verdad que su relación había empezado mal, de hecho desastrosa, pero uno dependía del otro hasta que ya pudiera hacer las cosas por si mismos, sí, era por eso. Y a él, le bastaba el ser usado, de hecho, le daba un propósito que nunca admitiría. Él aprendió tanto de ella, y ella se volvió a sentir viva.  
Cuando ella pudo y recuperó su poder, ya no le servía, él lo sabía, y le dejó.

Wuya regresaba de ves en cuando, pero solo si realmente necesitaba algo, o simplemente estaba aburrida, a él no le importó, de hecho, le encantó. Era la única que entraba y salía de la mansión casi vacía, como si fuese suya. Los sirvientes le recibían de buena manera y hasta sonrientes, sabían su nombre y le decían en dónde encontrar a Jack –El joven amo se encuentra en el sótano, cómo siempre. –ella iba y ni saludar era necesario, porque él sabía que era ella.  
-Wuya, –saludó el albino cuando le sintió cerca, –quiero mostrarte algo. –alzó la mano en petición de que la tomara, ella lo hizo sin dudar.

Ella se había dado cuenta, ya hace mucho, que Jack era un caballero, que cuidaba de ella y la atendía, le ayudaba a subir y bajar las escaleras, a abrir y cerrar las puertas, sin que fuera realmente necesario. Sabía lo que le gustaba comer o vestir, puesto también le enviaba obsequios de ves en cuando. Y ella también le empezó a dar cosas, a enseñarle aun más, le dio concejos y escuchó sus problemas, Le consolaba y le hacía sentir acompañado, puesto estaba solo.

Comenzó a preguntarse, sobre los padres del joven, pero él le contestaba que no importaba, porque ellos nunca estaban, de hecho ya ni vivían en la mansión. Eso le molestó mucho a la bruja. Fue un día cuando ella vio a la pareja Spicer por primera vez; personas elegantes y de gran porte, hablando por teléfono y agregando mandados o cifras. Vieron al chico en la cocina, pero no a los ojos, tomaron lo que necesitaban y le dieron un sobre, lleno de dinero y se fueron de nuevo por medio año más. Wuya lo vio todo por la ventana.

Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que le tomaba la suficientemente en cuenta, como para ponerse nerviosa, al ver que él perdía un duelo, era golpeado, insultado o amenazado. Hubo veces que no hizo nada, porque no entendía el porque su cuerpo exigía ir a cuidarlo, defenderlo o al menos el verificar si estaba bien. Hasta que casi muere.

A manos del demonio Heylin, Jack, casi muere sino hubiera sido quién lo evito. Casi muerto en el suelo, ella se lanzó a por él cubriéndolo gritando: – ¡No más! ¡Ya es suficiente, es solo un niño! –estaba angustiada, molesta y peligrosa, puesto el monstruo se alejó de ella diciendo nunca la había visto así y que porqué.

Ella a merced de la preocupación y angustia, le cuidó y verificó que se recuperara, y al poco que él despertó, a dolorido, le agradeció y le dijo algo que jamás olvidará.  
-Mi madre jamás hizo esto por mí, –le dijo tomando su mano. –ojalá hubieras sido tú mi mamá.  
Entonces ella se dio cuenta el porqué quería y cuidaba de él. Era el hijo que jamás pudo tener, puesto ella nunca busco amante, y mucho menos marido, pero un hijo, era algo que ella nunca se vio tener, puesto era mala, sucia, una bruja, pero al ver que precisamente él le dijera eso, le hizo cambiar de opinión, y al besarle en la frente le dijo: –Ya soy tu madre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en serio :D si así déjenme un Review! :D **

**Quiero que sepan que me encantan los fics de este cartoon, no tienen una idea, verifiquen mi profile, favs, de hecho, tal ves me termine haciendo más fics de XS, slashes, tal vez XD me encantan. **

**bueno, espero leernos pronto! :D No lo olviden R&R!**

**Besos**

**Manny H. **


End file.
